The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction
by AussieGriffin
Summary: Lapis Lazuli was imprisoned and abandoned during a retreat. Why? The Slinker went missing. Why? What could have been so great a betrayal that it warranted so high a punishment? The silicates know and they want Lapis Lazuli found.
1. Interlude 2

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Interlude Two:

The bottom of the planet Earth's oceans were dull. The sand was sandy, the waves just waved, and the fish were so... predictable! They weren't even fishy. Malachite was confined, not so much resting there as being forced by sheer weight of water to look relaxed. It was another day of dull surroundings and inner screaming.

Jasper no longer thought. Lapis Lazuli no longer thought. Malachite thought and then re-thought Every decision re-analysed till any action had no worthwhile consequences. Get up? Why bother getting forced down again? Solidify her fragmented thoughts? Who's impulses should have control? She'd had nothing to do except rest, and without dreams even that was getting old. Though Lapis Lazuli had tried to block Steven's dreams to destroy Jasper's tactical advantage, her desire to see her friend again nagged at her for different reasons. Suddenly in the back of her mind she heard Steven calling.

"Malachite? Malachite?" It was faint, yet getting louder. "Found her Borax!"

Steven was wrapped in what looked like a white cloak. From the cloak formed a familiar face that soon drew it's own form beside Steven, linked by silvery strands. Malachite found Lapis Lazuli's memories rushing in.

"B-Borax?" She was stunned. She'd had no idea that he'd even been alive after she left, let alone this long... "Am I hallucinating? Is this Jasper's impulses using my thoughts against me?" A genuine tone of anguish crept into her voice. "Isn't it enough to know that I'm stuck here too?"

What surprised her were the looks on their faces. Jasper didn't know enough about compassion to simulate those expressions, or know just when and how to apply them. The voice she heard took her breath away.

"Her current state is fusion with hateful gem soldier?" His worried look cracked into confidence. "Eh, will be laughing off temporary set-backs soon, you will be seeing," The silicate turned from Steven to Malachite. "Is way to split gem fusion waiting at Beach City. Will be dragging self there, yes?"

"... no. I'm going to stay here. It's too dangerous to give Jasper the opportunity to escape and contact the homeworld" Her tone deepened to regret. "or harm you ."

"Thinking you may say such things." Borax grinned. "Fortunately have made distraction to be using Plan B. Will see you on other side of warp pad." He threw Steven's arms up before they both disappeared into a dispersing cloud.

Malachite's four eyes snapped open. A question seized her mind: Is realising that someone hijacked your consciousness _worse_ than finding yourself seeing chunks of glowing rock floating down around you?

The minute she tried to grasp them with the water they flared with blinding light and suddenly she felt herself in the terrifying freedom of the open air.


	2. Interlude 3

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Interlude 3.

On the beach Amethyst looked on in horror at the shore as everything around her slowed to a crawl.

:: Amethyst, I'm sorry to say this, however this is the only way I know to guarantee victory for Lapis Lazuli. There is no other way to make sure Jasper isn't a threat to you, and the worst that she can do is try and contact her homeworld after I am... done.

Please, don't rebuke me. There are so many variables that could have gone wrong, yet I have promises that I _must_ keep, and I don't know any other way to do so in this amount of time... and it all comes back to time.

Do you know how long silicates live? With gems having no recorded age I've no way to compare it to you. It's comparable to three times the length of a long-lived human's life. The reason I knew about Lapis Lazuli's re-emergence was because I condensed myself into a near-solid state and emerged every few months for a few minutes to check the isolation ward's sensors. They hadn't detected her leaving the galaxy warp and that meant she was still near Earth and it's orbit. ::

Amethyst had sunk down on the beach, her eyes wide.

:: You're right though, if that's all I'd done I wouldn't have been so weak when I first met you. While I'd ventured out periodically to search for clues I found a world where humans had taken over from gems, often forgetting the origins of many of their traditions and some of the stone relics. They became my focus and I monitored them with great interest as they had the potential to find and free Lapis Lazuli before I could. I knew how quickly they acted compared to the gems I'd seen, so I emerged more frequently and learned more about them.

Steven is lucky to be part of any of their cultures in any way. They dance, they make music, they sing like no other species I've seen (whales included) and they love so violently that they can tear their world apart from the intensity of it. They held so much potential that I woke up Borax to teach him some of their words and culture.

Sadly this is what I meant when I said he didn't know all of what I was planning. He'd try and talk me out of it. He'd try and tell me it's not worth dying for victory. He also doesn't know how little time I have now. So it's back to time again Amethyst. There's not enough time to work out how to fix everyone here. All I have time to do is set things in motion and stop other things from being. ::

She could see the waves sparkling in unnatural clarity, and the sky stretching above her with all the promise of an entire planet's worth of tomorrow's.

:: You only get one chance to change the rules of the game rather than the style you play with. I waited for so long to find the gem who could change so much for so many more than she could ever know. A gem committed to peace might sway their Homeworld! It's still the greatest chance for peace that their... your species has.

No. I suppose you're right. I don't think of you like other gems I've met. You're from this planet and not their Homeworld. You could travel the stars, yet you like to stay here with beings you know and trust. This is why I think of you as a Crystal Gem, not a gem. You see things in terms of people, not in terms of plans and objectives. There's no reward so great that you lose sight of the people you love. This is a great gift.

That's what I plan to do. I will give gifts to my mother, you, your precious Steven and the universe at large. I plan to change the rules and become part of something greater than a fusion. I will show you all that the humans were right to believe that there's no darkness so entrenched, so common, so hard to fight that it won't flee, clawing for any cover it can find against the light of a single, solitary spark.::

Amethyst could feel the start of tears building in her eyes.

:: Amethyst, you've extended my lifespan from the day or so I had left by myself to two days. I felt like I had... have a sister. I feel like I've done the right things to help you live your long life in better ways. Gifts do come with obligations, the best ones are light, practically gifts in and of themselves. You have brothers now. They need an older sister if they can't have an older brother. So what do you say sister? Can we count yon to be there for them when I'm... not? ::

Amethyst clapped her arms across her chest and hugged her own shoulders as she silently wept, knowing exactly why she would do as he'd asked.


	3. Chapter 4

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Chapter 4:

Greg was pretty sure this was a bad idea. and pretty sure that a silicate lifeform wasn't going to interface with a human like it would a gem. He was reasonably sure this could kill him painfully even if it only kinda worked.

"If you're sure Pearl."

"Oh Greg." She waved off his mortal concern. "The resonation chamber I constructed out of spare parts in the barn is working perfectly. I got that sample organic matter to resonate to five times the required speed before it exploded."

Corundum gave what passed for a thumbs-up with a genuine smile. Cringing, Greg walked into the resonation chamber in front of him. It looked enough like a miniature stage that Greg couldn't help thinking the gems had finally found his old speakers. This musing was cut off as the vibrations hit and his vision went yellow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Malachite felt the terrifying freedom of open air and looked around in panic. Seeing the shimmering light from the sheets of metal, her massive face slackened.

"Alright Borax, we've got her! How do we split them up?"

Amidst Beach City's dunes, Steven looked like he was wearing a white cloak over his usual star shirt. He looked around at his dad who'd had to finish the structure since any gem was vulnerable to the swirling lights that had neutralised Malachite.

:/: Moissanite talking them out of fusion state. Am thinking Amethyst has this. :/:

Suddenly Steven hit the sand, Amethyst's whip tangling Steven's legs. Greg / Corundum tore across the beach as she charged Malachite with a battle cry Steven had heard at the Kindergarten when she fought Pearl. Leaping at Malachite's face, Amethyst's high note vibrated her whole body as Moissanite drew himself from his host, landing on Malachite's crystal nose. With anguish his remaining mass coated the gem on her back.

Moissanite couldn't struggle, or even flinch from the invasion of her cores. She didn't hear the sharp fizz of the silicate splitting his form or the cry of Steven as Greg grabbed Amethyst on the beach.

:/: Steven...

Realisation: Real objective not separation.

Reason for deployment pattern: Needed gems out of way.

Problem: Irreversible damage to... :/:

Amethyst found herself staring at Greg, her face was slowly transitioning from despair to blankness under the rippling light. She missed Greg and Steven looking suddenly heavy. Straining, Greg grabbed her shoulder and shouted, though he may as well have been shaking a plank of wood.

:/: Steven, please be telling gems what happened. I can't. :/:

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Greg looked like an amber-armoured warrior. His body covered in sliding plates up till his neck line where only what looked like a monocle was connected by a thread to his eye. Greg had been astounded by the boosts he'd received to his strength and speed via the bonding with the silicate.

Now all he felt was disbelief at what he'd seen. He'd seen Amethyst throw up a black blob onto a gargantuan fusion. The blob had split in half and become a clear coating on the two gems that made up the fusion. Now he had questions and could reasonably insist on honest answers. He'd dragged all the gems into their house and left Malachite staring at the shifting lights.

:S: Moissanite status: Perma-fusion.

Required: Honest explanation.

Best strategy: Shame. :S:

Greg's face was stern, his eyes piercing. "I don't want to know what's gone on out there, I _need_ to and I need the _whole_ story. Nobody gets away with saying 'I didn't know' after tonight. A lot of us are feeling used and stupid right now." There was a silence that no shifting light pattern could be blamed on. "First this thing Corundum calls perma-fusion."

The gems looked blank except for Amethyst. Steven stepped in to explain. "Borax says it's something a silicate can only do once. They become part of a gem. Moissanite lied to Borax. He thought they'd get split into separate gems and Moissanite would eat or contain Jasper."

:S: Amethyst knows more.

Strategy: Remove protection. :S:

Greg signalled Garnet, each gripped one side of Steven lifting him away from Amethyst.

"Amethyst, why didn't you tell us?" Garnet had taken off her visor and was looking at Amethyst. There was no anger or judgement in her expression and as Amethyst saw that everyone around her was waiting she hung her head and answered.

"He knew you'd try and stop him... like I did. He was dying and he didn't know how else to stop Jasper from hurting people in future so he said he'd change Jasper and Lapis." She dared to look up, speaking only in a whisper. "I didn't want to lose him either."

Greg put his hand on Amethyst's shoulder and noticed that his silicate coating seemed heavy again. He looked over at Steven with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey kiddo, I'm not getting anything from this guy. What about you?" When Steven shook his head Greg sighed. "I think they're taking this harder than we are. They rescued a member of their extended family by losing an immediate one. Nobody wants to make that call."

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Pearl's straightforward logic. "Wait. If Jasper and Lapis Lazuli are part silicate now, then they will avoid Garnet's future vision and my scanning. They'll be stealth gems once they wake up! He only made things worse!"

"Pearl." It was Steven's hesitant voice. "Silicates can't eat us because they feel bad when they're hurting other people. Won't Jasper and Lapis get that too?" His living cape ruffled into life as Greg looked less strained under his plating.

Pearl sighed and shut her eyes. "It's still Malachite out there. While she can manipulate water she won't experience a silicate's drawbacks." Opening her eyes she saw Garnet's predatory smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The dazzling light faded and Malachite's awareness returned to her. The wind blew through her now-dry hair and she could feel sand underneath her limbs. Blinking her four eyes in sequence she looked about to see an adult human in what looked like amber armour amidst the wreckage of the scaffolding. Before she could say anything she was head-butted by Pearl.

End chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 1

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Author's Note: This was written shortly after the episode "Reformed". It's my way of expressing the difference between police and army, people getting the wrong ideas about life after both forms of service, and fearing the other side after a war.

Chapter 1:

"Well we can't find the Slinker. Know what Pearl's going to say?" Amethyst mocked her proper tone of voice. "This wouldn't be a problem if you tidied up your room and sorted your s..."

Pearl protected Steven with one arm, crouched before the kitchen counter as living darkness itself leaked around the window next to his bed. It's mass gathered into a vaguely human shape with two pools of shadow focused on Pearl and Steven.

"Steven, stay behind me!" Pearl hissed, terrified.

"Ssstteeee..." The voice was a slow hiss that chilled everyone who heard it. "...ven." It became more cohesive as the shape condensed into a tall, thin gem in a black trench coat and fedora. His dark eyes and pencil moustache contrasted his pale skin. His words were chilling, yet strained.

"Where is she?"

Garnet summoned her gauntlets only to face a pair of dark eyes.

"All I want is to know where she is and I'll leeee..."

Suddenly the intruder slackened collapsing forwards off the platform onto the couch. He lay panting , turning pale as Steven was ushered toward Garnet.

"Not... now."

Pain marked the intruder's voice and eyes. Struggling to breathe he clutched an arm across his body. Gasping, face clenched in pain, he lost consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The intruder awoke to Pearl on the verge of hysteria and Steven on the verge of tears in the Burning Room.

"The scan confirmed it's a silicate! We need to kill it before he eats us!"

Steven's voice cut in. "No! He's sick and looking for someone," He paused rubbing his head. "... aand kinda creepy."

"Pearl asking for violence? Dibs!" Amethyst's words incensed Garnet.

"Amethyst! We don't use our power against the inhabitants of this planet!"

Pearl and Amethyst synchronised. "It's not originally from here."

So did Garnet and Steven. "That doesn't matter!" Garnet then added: "This creature could barely hold a form to stand up."

"It came in through a window! What if Steven had been in bed?"

Steven swung the conversation again. "Wait. Who did he eat? There's us, Peridot and Malachite and the shards in here,"

Pearl's snapped. "You couldn't find the Slinker? He probably ate it and wanted more!"

Amethyst looked dubious at this idea. "Then passed out from hunger?"

"He menaced us!" Pearl appealed in desperation.

"That..." It's accent was from European noire movies. "... is sadly fair. I was desperate."

Pearl's battle stance saw Garnet lay a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Pearl exhaled shakily. "You're looking for someone. Who?"

"If you must know, I seek my mother. She sent a distress beacon from this area and I've been seeking her since." He wrapped his arms across what passed for his torso and inhaled again. "Forgive me, I haven't eaten since I woke up. Incidentally I wasn't going to eat you or your friends and using the front doohnrgh!"

His form shook, becoming so pale the Burning Room's walls showing through. Only Garnet didn't cringe, becoming unusually soft spoken instead. "I'll get something to keep him stable and awake. Keep him company till I'm back." Exiting the temple she allowed herself a worried frown.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amethyst leered at their prisoner. "Pearl says you're a gem vampire. You eat someone Pearl knew?"

"Amethyst!"

There was a quiet chuckle from the bubble. "I know some of the rumours about my brothers exploits ,"

"There were more of you!?"

"Mostly trumped up propaganda during the Rose Rebellion. Rose Quartz' army lost a unit behind friendly lines? Geophagers ate them. We never ate any of them."

Amethyst's eyes lit up and she had a positively goonish grin on her face. "I could publish a manifesto! Tell Homeworld I won the war by myself."

"You are eager to fight people you don't know?" His tone was guarded.

"I've handled everything they threw at me so far." Her smug confidence contrasted his worry.

"They were an empire, spawning great leaders, robust warriors, clever administrators and... creations like ourselves. Dedicated armies aren't the odd savage local or dangerous animal. I wish you could see my memories to prove that."

"Well fusion is the only way gems can do that." Pearl's dismissive tone caused him to frown.

"I was designed to interface with gems. I really can show you how I see the world."

Steven looked hopeful, Amethyst eager and Pearl offended.

"I'm not letting you out." Pearl said in monotone.

"I might." Amethyst quailed at Pearl's glare.

"Do you eat half-gems?"

Pearl wasn't having any part of Steven's idea. "Steven, I'm not letting a monster like him eat your gem."

"He's no more at risk than the rest of your... family," There was an oddly regretful tone. "Tell me, did you know about us Steven? Our creation? The great scandal we caused?"

Pearl arched an eyebrow as Garnet walked back into the room with a large sack full of what looked like pastel-coloured rocks. Interrupting the conversation she placed a crucible over the lava pit, her gauntlets crushing inert matter into it. The contents turned into molten soup as Garnet lowered the silicate's bubble to her level.

"Pearl, if he gives in to hunger you know what to do." With that Garnet released the bubble and caught the silicate with one hand, his form barely holding together. The crystal gems watched a sinister intruder become helpless, choking on the first sip of his soup.

Pearl was shocked at how fast weakness had overtaken him. Steven looked concerned and Amethyst... had left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The words kept ringing in her ears: "Our creation?" This was suddenly too much for her. It was too close to home. It sounded like a kindergarten, yet they would have found something like that... wouldn't they?

Technically she was the last gem created. The silicate described his project as experimental so hers was... standard procedure? She was a _success_?

Stalking back into the Burning Room Amethyst found the silicate looking much more solid in form and colour. The minute she made eye contact with him, he sighed.

"Ah. A volunteer for my offer to see the world as I do?"

Amethyst nodded and the other gems didn't even try and stop her as she started dancing.

"No." Amethyst stopped mid stretch confused. "Simply hum till your whole form resonates with it."

"So like this? Hmmm," Amethyst started resonating with her arms spread out.

"E flat." Said the silicate in a surprised tone before stretching out to coil up her arm. The dark mass of his form flowed out to wrap around her as he harmonised. Black fog appeared to envelop her, leaving only her gem and face uncovered till it receded to a series of transparent plates that looked like flat glass scales. Finally a small aiming reticle appeared in front of her right eye and the transformation was complete. Amethyst looked around in a daze.

"So that's it? This is the silicate version of fusion?" Amethyst straightened up, yet found she was suddenly in a standing position. As soon as she thought about walking over to Pearl to show off the armour plating she was posing before her. When she looked around she could see everything in the room with an unnatural brightness, and when she looked at Garnet she saw:

:: Target: Garnet.

Type: Two-gem fusion.

Attack style: Unarmed combat, specialising in punches.

Aggressive against: Active threats, automated annoyances, intolerant bigots.

Best approach: Clear communication. ::

"Whoah! Garnet, I can see how many gems you're made of and you're favorite fighting moves. Steven's the greatest expression of love you've ever seen." Her voice became excited. "You're impressed by my perceptions and vocabulary, and Pearl..."

She'd found herself facing Pearl and the expression on her face. "You're horrified that this is going so well." Her tone dropped and sounded hurt. "You're figuring out how to cut the fused plates off me without him having a chance to eat me. You think I look like Jasper with the armour plates and you suspect the silicate, who's called Moissanite by the way, is controlling what I say and think."

"Well then prove it. Separate."

About to do just that she snapped her head to the side and saw the flash of movement that identified in her heads-up display as:

:: Silicate: Unknown.::

"It's gotta wait Pearl." She went to reach for her whip, "Got another Silicate." only her hand was empty. "Hey! What gives?"

:: Target invalid.

Weapons disabled. ::

Suddenly Amethyst got it. She was wearing a weapon system that chose it's own target. If it chose her...

:: Target invalid.

I'm not going to hurt you Amethyst. ::

Suddenly Amethyst looked over at the other crystal gems, now armed and scanning for danger and was surprised to see more information.

:: I'm not saving them for a meal Amethyst. My mother taught me better than to eat nice people. ::

"So what am I supposed to do about your bro? He's probably the one who got The Slinker."

:: Let me get a good look at him. ::

Amethyst sighed and said "I'll take point."

That was when she disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End chapter 1.


	5. Chapter 2

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Chapter 2.

The Crystal Gems saw Amethyst fade into thin air and Pearl's scanning beam showed up nothing. Amethyst was both shocked and elated.

:: No, they can't detect you. I was engineered to get around just this sort of scan. Also, there's a more pressing matters at hand than messing with them. ::

She once more saw the flow of indistinct motion around a corner and pursued it to find the crystal heart. Staring at it was what looked like a gem, except he was made of white dust with over-developed facial hair.

:: Target: Silicate,

Name: Borax,

Status: Stalking prey.

Can't blame him, that crystal heart looks tasty. ::

"HEY!" Amethyst's voice rang out of nowhere. Borax's white form dissolved into thin fog clinging to the ground. "You're not hiding that way. Your brother's tracking you, and I got a vacuum cleaner."

:: He's listening.

Best strategy: Show of force.

Suggestion: Create vortex with whip. ::

Amethyst's whip seemed to blaze into life from nowhere before spinning into a blur, drawing Borax's diffuse form together into irregular cone till a pair of solid-looking hands emerged in a gesture of supplication.

:: He's surrendered. I'll deactivate the whip and give you a couple of code words.

Greeting: 'Sup bro?

Response to hand gesture: Finger in one ear. ::

Amethyst rippled into view looking surprised that her whip had disappeared and said "Sup bro?" A very surprised looking Borax looked her up and down. He entwined his two thumbs to which Amethyst put a finger in her ear.

"We are to be communicating with you now?" The accent reminded her of badly-captioned films produced in places that formerly spoke Russian. "You are not being experienced with silicates... which might be working well."

:: He's knows most of what I'm showing you today, yet not all of it. We need to arrange something before your fellow gems encounter Corundum. ::

That was when the Crystal Gems rounded the corner and saw Borax. Pearl opened her mouth only to have Amethyst pre-empt her. "Chill Pearl. I've got this. His name's Borax and he followed Moissanite. Regular family reunion down here now."

:: Actually to me you're a sister raised in a _much_ better home.

Strategy: Tell her 1) Borax was here in case you didn't show restraint and 2) that I'm not just hungry, I'm dying. ::

Amethyst's face passed from shock to fury. "What!?"

:: I didn't (and wouldn't) lie to you. I am dying. Garnet's mixture just helped me stave off the symptoms. Silicate's who don't eat living gems, shards or whole, age. I chose a dramatic entrance to see how you'd react. I had to know what you thought of someone from the other side... I didn't know I'd collapse so soon. ::

Suddenly everything moved in slow motion, everyone moving in an atmosphere too thick for their bodies.

:: I knew this would happen. I knew I only had one chance to bond with someone... ::

Suddenly everyone else in the room snapped back to regular speeds and Amethyst could see worry and fear on their faces. The clear plates that made up her partner were shivvering and the outter ones were slowly retracting.

:: ... who has felt like I do. You've more likely to understand.

Proof: Touch your own gem. ::

Amethyst looked cautiously at Garnet who nodded as she raised her hand to her gem. She pressed a finger against it and her eyes glittered. She could see herself emerging in the Kindergarten confused, then living happily with Rose Quartz amidst the Temple's confines. Amethyst realised the emotions she felt were the same one's she'd felt at the time. All the pivotal moments in her life played out, showing how they'd shaped her.

:: I come to understand any victims so well that if they don't qualify as "guilt-free food"... Yes, I ate gems. I can show you who, and how I was pushed to do that, yet we have more pressing matters.

Notice: Garnet wants to know how you're feeling.

Suggested action: Tell her the whole truth. ::

Amethyst looked over at Garnet, her face saying more than her words. "He's dying and needs our help." Garnet nodded as everyone seemed to look at Pearl simultaneously. "Please trust him Pearl."

Borax floated across to her, his form solidifying before her in a respectful bow. "I am to be apologising for my entrance without the notice. I was back-up plan if talking failed. Moissanite did not hibernate long like me. I explain favour: Helping us find our mother. Was prisoner for non-existent betrayal during war. After was taken away best strategy was waiting for her release. Gems make signal when released from device. Our mother's signal alert Moissanite. He woke me." His bearded face looked hopeful. "This is last temple on planet. Anyone can help find her, is Crystal Gems, yes?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow, met by an earnest, pleading expression mirrored by Steven and Amethyst. Groaning, she asked. "Can you tell me your mother's name or what she looked like?"

:: Current objective: Locate Lapis Lazuli.

Reason: We want to know what happened to the gem who showed us how to be more than weapons.

Last sighting: Being brought in for questioning by Homeworld gems.

Last confirmed energy signature: Beach City 25.09.2014

Last suspected energy signature: Beach City 12.03.2015

Consistent factors: Traces of gem weapon use.

Reports of Crystal Gems in proximity at time.

Conclusions: You fought our mother, and she may have fused with another gem.

We can't detect her so I assume you know where she is, or what happened to her. ::

"Your mother was Lapis Lazuli!?" Amethyst's shout caused stunned looks from everyone.

:: So she didn't leave a good impression on you. I had hoped things had gone better. So was I right about the fusion? ::

Amethyst slumped down to sit on the cave floor. "A homeworld gem called Jasper cornered us on the beach after we disabled her ship..."

So the tale was re-told of the ship that was crashed and the last promise of Lapis Lazuli to the Crystal Gems, that she would hold the fusion on this planet's ocean forever.

"We've searched, yet no signs of her fusion." Pearl said, still on the other side of the room. Borax facial hair was unreadable, yet the silicate seemed genuinely upset by the final turn of events. .

"We are finding her with you. If you are helping with gem de-stabiliser you took from ship we have her back soon and everyone is happy." In the silence he narrowed his eyes. "You were _not_ taking destabilising wand?"

:: Let me guess, there wasn't much need for something that breaks down gems when you think the only ones you were going to encounter were friendly? I suppose that's to be expected.

Best strategy: Disarming question. ::

"Why would we need or want to keep something that can only hurt us?" Amethyst asked with a cocked eyebrow. Borax had the good sense to raise his eyebrows.

"So now, question: How are we finding mother?"

:: We need Corundum. He's got a right to see this through to it's conclusion and has the best survival chances if everything goes bad.

Best approach: Authoritative intonation bolstered by my authority. ::

Amethyst cleared her throat. "We split into two parties. Pearl, Steven and Borax are going to figure out places deep enough to hold that fusion with water pressure. Garnet, if this Corundum guy wants more than help, you can give it to him."

:: A split between skills and risks to the factions. Good work Amethyst. ::

The parties split up, Steven looking surprised as Borax rippled around his high five while Amethyst smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End chapter 2.


	6. Chapter 3

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Chapter 3:

This place inspired disquiet and suspicion under Garnet's light. Foot falls echoed in the cold, sterile environment, still clean after thousands of years and built to remain so for thousands more. This was a place that controlled conditions and studied results. There were no social touches, nor warmth to invite community. Well named was "The Isolation Ward".

Garnet was visibly unsettled as she looked around, her usually calm demeanour offset by sweeps of her head and grinding of her teeth. Seeing the kindergarten echoed in hooks, jars of liquid and needles, Amethyst walked nearer to Garnet.

:: It's _worse_ than when it was... staffed. No distractions to drown out the memories. ::

Amethyst felt a shudder around her shoulders followed by the covering on her left arm retracting. She cringed and urged Garnet to "... find this guy so we can get him home to his mom."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With Steven's laptop, Borax skimmed over online maps. Pearl dutifully listed locations on a chalk board as Steven asked question after question.

"So you guys are like gems?" Steven asked eagerly.

"Only look same. Pearl, Mariana Trench, being eleven degree, twenty one minute North latitude, one hundred forty two degree, twelve minute East longitude. Gem is lump of rock. Body is energy projection. Depth eleven thousand thirty three meter."

"You can't measure someone's depth in... oh, I see." Pearl composed herself with a blush. "I'm used to gem standard measurements for depth." Pearl wrote their characters on the board.

"So you're made of silyfoam?" Steven was thoughtful.

"You are carbon like I am silicone. Puerto Rico Trench is nineteen degree, eighty three minute North latitude, sixty six degree, seventy five second East longitude." Borax paused. "Silicate's immune to most detection because of this. Depth eight thousand, six hundred and forty two meter."

"You guys knew Lapis Lazuli before she was stuck in a mirror. So what was she like, y'know... before she started hurling water at people?" Steven rubbed his elbow looking down. He wondered if he'd asked too much.

Sighing, seemingly condensing into chalk, Borax closed the laptop and his eyes.

"How do you explain broken home?

How uncertainty made you feel?

All good undermined by bad,

Benefits? Something you steal.

They tried stress to break us,

Used punishments to teach,

Mother did not see labels.

Person inside she tried to reach."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the old facility there were empty cages with old ceramic targets.

:: The sonic weapon testing area. Borax said "Instruments out of tune." and changed the settings. Got a good sound out of them too till they were taken away. Lapis smuggled us recorded music after that. ::

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Denying what is truly good?

Nothing in life hurts worse!

Pain we felt in place like that?,

Planned across whole universe!

They taught us to hate,

Denied we were family.

Mother nurtured our hearts,

Taught us better ways to be."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A hallway's windows looked into a room with a single chair Garnet recognised. "That sensory display equipment is way overpowered,"

:: We feel equally bad each time we see good people hurt. Corundum couldn't stop screaming and when he was... stopped Lapis taught him gestures and code. ::

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"When mother tried to show us more,

She was arrested...

Dragged from view.

Her lullaby was sung no more,

Each meal had one too few.

Mother said Silicates were not things,

Life is balance: Work and fun.

We were trained to be anything,

We learned we wanted to be someone."

The chalk had fallen leaving the list incomplete as Pearl gripped Steven's shoulder before the silent temple entrance.

"She only gem not wanting simple weapons. Officially? Taught us "blending in with enemy."" Borax form fluffed itself out and he briefly smiled before opening the laptop again. "Facility rumoured peace talks between aliens and Gems, no Homeworld approval." He paused for a painful, long moment. "Gave us smile when leaving," He reloaded the page. "and sculpture tips. Moissanite still uses technique."

"I didn't know they went that far." Pearl was surprised to hear the words from her own mouth. "We didn't know Lapis Lazuli was..."

"Super powerful! She sucked up an entire ocean to try and get off the planet and that was while she was cracked." Steven hesitated. "Oooof course she did kind of not like the Crystal Gems."

"Was being cracked?" Borax looked genuinely shocked.

"Don't worry, I spat on her!" Steven's assured expression dissolved before Borax. "I-it's healing spit. My mother used tears and I got... spit."

Pearl's grip tightened on Steven slightly. "Garnet's scans said it wouldn't work on silicone-based life like Moissanite..." Pearl realised how grim she sounded.

"So..." Borax sighed and accessed the next page. "Next is Java Trench..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A featureless room held five large ceramic cylinders sitting in two rows from the back. Garnet's light showed four of them were open before she energised the manual wheel release.

"I hope he remembers we're friends and not food," Garnet grunted as she operated the controls.

:: I'm not dignifying that with an answer.

Gesture: Cross your wrists over your head. ::

The tube's negative pressure breached like a gasp. Garnet stepped back, copying Amethyst and crossing her wrists over her head as the cylinder swung open. What was inside was a slowly moving mass of almost opaque yellowish jelly that seemed to pour itself into an invisible mould. It's mass became an angular, barely-human shape with eyes like dark gold ice.

Amethyst broke the silence. "Big brother? We think we've found mother, we just need some clues. How are you feeling?"

For all the things, terrible and beautiful that Garnet had seen, the sight of those cold eyes softening before the silicate's solid form tilted forward and enveloped Amethyst in a warm embrace was one of the most moving... once she saw he wasn't trying to eat her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End chapter 3.


	7. Interlude 1

The Moissanite Feint: A Steven Universe fan fiction.

Interlude One:

Greeting Corundum was the easiest thing Steven had ever done. He'd waved. Corundum'd waved back, then Borax literally enveloped him, reforming into a solid hug with a smile lifting his facial hair.

From the greetings emerged a purpose: Free Lapis Lazuli by conquering her fusion.

"So... these guys are friends of the Gems?" Greg had come over that morning for Steven's yearly, educational help-dad-file-a-tax-return home schooling lesson. He'd found a hive of activity and had stuck around to see if there was another impending disaster threatening his car wash.

"Nope. The Silicates were on the other side of the war! Isn't that cool?" Steven's enthusiasm ignored Greg's face slowly draining of colour. "The only other people I met from the other side of the war were Lapis and Jasper, and we're finding them next!"

Greg's mind was only clear enough to register the thoughts "Grab Steven", "Drive van till wheels fall off" and "Rose never mentioned other aliens." before Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm uneasy about them too." There was a rush of light from the warp pad followed by Borax and Pearl hauling a massive roll of what looked like shimmering sheet metal. "Mostly because they haven't explained their plan yet."

"Is being Mr. Universe, yes?" Borax smiled, waving around the sheet metal. "Have heard much of you from Steven. Pearl, setting up inside or outside Temple?"

"Greg!" Pearl chimed in. "Steven's math lesson will have to happen _outside_." Borax nodded as they both began walking for the door. "We would ask you to keep Steven busy, but," She exited the house with a resigned expression on her face. "when has that ever worked?"

"Heeey Greg." Amethyst's drawl echoed from the now-open Temple. "Tax time again? We've got friends over looking for Lapis. Who knew she had adopted kids? Supposedly they can get her away from Jasper and then," She twirled with a punch in the air. "it's party time!"

Greg had sat on the couch with a thump and a stunned expression. He'd fallen in love with someone from another world, they'd had a half-alien child together, and he'd seen his son get sucked into near-earth orbit to save the planet from being dried into a desert, yet this he had trouble believing. Rose had been adamant that the opposing force had been evacuated or destroyed and only the Crystal Gems had survived the carnage. She'd been close-lipped about the rest of the war and he had never pried, yet there had never been any mention of the other side being anything other than gems.

The answer was simple really. "Come on Steven! Let's watch while you help me fill ou... I mean make sure your math skills are sharp like last year!" Denial. It made everything simple and manageable. There were no problems like when you pretended there were no problems.


End file.
